1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical systems. More particularly, this invention relates to an optical apparatus that may expand a user's field of view or utilize successive reflections to yield a true image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many occasions when individuals, such as sign language interpreters or those who are speaking before an audience, need to steadily face in one direction, but at the same time have visual access to information that exists outside of their field of view. Mirrors, can be of some assistance. However, if the information needs to be viewed in a non-reversed version, for example, when the information is to be read, single mirrors are essentially useless.
Several, double-mirror assemblies have been disclosed in the prior art that produce an image which is not reversed. However, such mirror assemblies appear to have only been directed at providing a true image of the one who is using such an assembly to view oneself. Thus, the relative orientations of such mirrors are fixed at a limited number of angles, usually at the 90 degree angle required to yield such a non-reversed image. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,625,501, 5,430,578, 5,357,377, 4,639,102, 4,580,880, 1,991,054, 1,855,095 and 370,623 and foreign patent materials European Patent Office No. 0056968 and Germany 3921-103-A. Such non-reversing mirrors are also the subject of advertisements appearing on the Internet. For example, see web pages that existed as of February 2000 at www.realimagemirror.com and www.truemirror.com.
Similarly, the prior art discloses several mirror assemblies that have been designed to expand a user's field of view for specific applications. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,148,327, 4,268,121 and 3,684,380.
However, it is not apparent that the prior art reveals any attempts directed at producing a portable, fully-adjustable mirror system that can be used for the purposes of either yielding a non-reversed image or expanding its user's field of view.
The need exists for such a mirror system. This need is especially acute for sign language interpreters who often need to keep general eye contact with those for whom they are signing, while also trying to turn and see the visual materials of the person whose auditor) message they are communicating. Similarly, such a need exists with those who are making general presentations before audiences and need to steadily face the audience while also referring to visual information that is out of their direct field-of-view.
The problems and limitations enumerated above are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which tend to impair the effectiveness of previously known mirror systems. Other noteworthy problems and limitations may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that the mirror systems appearing in the prior art have not been altogether satisfactory.